Illusionary
by GhostNox181
Summary: Raven doesn't remember who she is. Max and the gang are "dead". Raven needs Max's help, almost as much as Max needs her. Questions need answers, but when you don't know what the question is... sequel to Remembering Memories. Read that First.
1. Who Am I?

**Just so you know this is a sequel to Remembering Memories. If you haven't read that, I highly suggest it, or you will have no idea what's going on. So here's the much awaited sequel. **

**Recap.**

_You've been double agenting haven't you?_

_Possibly._

_Why haven't you told me about this sooner?_

_It wasn't time._

_You left little hints though._

_You're right._

_You made the suggestion to call me Nevar, because it's Raven backwards. You wanted me to remember._

_I did. And I didn't._

_I don't understand._

_You will, Raven. You will._

**Raven's POV**

_When will I?_

My father walked around the clearing, glancing at the bodies on the ground with a slight, sick amusement in his eyes. He stopped at last, in front of me, he brown eyes, so similar yet so different than mine, staring at me with hidden intentions.

"You will. That's all you need to know."

_But I want to know now. I want to know why. I want to how. I want to know when. Why can't you tell me now, Mitch?_

"In the same way I never tell Max exactly what it is she needs to do."

_THAT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH! THAT'S NOT DAMN WELL NEAR GOOD ENOUGH!_

I moved swiftly, picking up my sword off the ground and holding it up in front of him.

"Put it down. I said put it down Raven!" I inwardly winced. Even with our distant relationship, the authority in my father's voice was mystifying.

I lowered the sword slowly.

_Then tell me one thing. Why did I have to pretend to kill them, when I can hardly remember who they even are?_

"Because when you remember, you will need them. I have to go, they will wake soon. I must go and inform The Home that you are dead, because you disobeyed a direct order. You have about 1 hour to get away." he said, turning to leave.

"Oh and one more thing. Try not to use your powers. It would be very unwise."

_Why not? Why not Mitch? DAD!_

But he had already disappeared into the shadows of the forest. Fathers. That meeting did not go as planned. I had meant to hold him at sword point and demand he tell me everything. I had meant for him to tell me who Raven was, who these kids were, why he had been dropping hints, like the notes in my lunch, and such. But what had I gotten? "Don't use your powers, and you have 1 hour to get away."

Helpful. But not what I wanted. Not at all what I had _planned_ on demanding answers to.

Angrily, I punched a tree. I didn't know who I was. I didn't know where I came from. I didn't know why I had to help Max, or even who Max was, besides a person I had just "killed". Note the fact I didn't actually kill her.

Oh yeah. About that.

**Me: so was this an okay introduction to a sequel? No? I didn't think so. Oh well. I tried. I do like the title. Oh and did you catch the hidden little addition I threw in? If you did, you know what I'm talking about. I promise this half of the story will be better. At least, I think it will be.**

**Rebbie: I think it will be too. **

**Me: god we just agreed on something. That NEVER happens. **

**Rebbie: Shut up. Anyways reviews are lovely blahdy blah blah. Don't worry, the next chapter will be longer. This is sorta just the intro. See you soon:]**


	2. Lame Explanations and Flashing Back

**Me: Gee thanks a whole bunch for the reviews. I appreciate it. It made me really happy!!!**

**Rebbie: She means reallllllly happy.**

**Me: Yeah.. Anyways. Thanks so much for reviewing for the first chapter of the sequel. I got a lot of questions and I know you'd like answers, so I'll answer as much as I can as the story allows.**

**Recap**

Angrily, I punched a tree. I didn't know who I was. I didn't know where I came from. I didn't know why I had to help Max, or even who Max was, besides a person I had just "killed". Note the fact I didn't actually kill her.

Oh yeah. About that.

**Raven's POV**

So I don't know much about why I had to pretend to kill Max. And the rest of these people. In fact, I don't know much about anything aside from flying, fighting, sword fighting, guns, and my mind powers. This is because, I did, _in fact_, die a few weeks ago, just like that Shadow person said.

Apparently, there's a chip inside my head. It's what's keeping me alive, or so the people back at The Home say. They planted the chip in my head when an assassination plan that I had been assigned to backfired, and unexpectedly killed me. Though I don't think anyone ever dies expectedly. But that's beside the point.

So apparently when they put the chip in my head to reactivate my brain or whatever, they hit the spot where my memory is kept, and, well, wiped it clean. Like, squeaky clean. Seriously. They are some of the world's top scientists, and they screw up in placing a chip in a brain? They gave me wings for crying out loud! But whatever.

This is what they did tell me.

My name is Nevar (supposedly).

I'm around 16 to 17 years of age.

I'm an assassin.

I have wings.

Mitch is my father. He's a scientist. He gave me the wings.

I have a chip in my brain. Said chip is keeping me alive.

I have unlimited mind powers.

I can't speak. This is due to an accident I was in when I was younger.

………………Yep.

This is what they didn't tell me even when I asked.

Why I am an assassin.

Why I have wings. Why my father was the one to give me wings.

Why I needed to be brought back from the dead. (I mean seriously, I couldn't have just stayed dead?)

What accident caused me not to be able to speak.

If there were any others like me.

Who names a kid Nevar.

Why they don't know how old I am exactly.

Why I also occasionally feel a need to play fetch.

…This is what I now know that I figured out on my own and still confuses the hell out of me.

I am supposedly named Raven.

My powers are in fact NOT unlimited.

I am NOT an assassin.

The chip in my head is officially cracked.

I am, however, still alive.

Above statement must mean the chip in my head was there before I died.

Guns still suck.

I need Max and she needs me, even though I just tried to kill her. I don't know how well she'll take to that one.

The Home is evil.

…And this is what I don't know.

Everything else.

You can see where my problems are huh?

Over the course of the past few weeks I had been getting strange notes in my lunch. They were the most cryptic things ever. Some of them were in different languages that I had to go look up. Do I know why? Of course I don't.

They had been telling me things, like for instance, while the chip was in my head, the Director could see and hear everything I saw and heard at any given moment. And to focus less on using my powers, more on saving my energy.

When I began to put the pieces together some 2 weeks ago, I began to wonder how my father knew this. Then I wondered why he was telling me.

Then came the last and most confusing note. I hadn't yet gotten my assignment yet, so when the note said _Don't Kill Them. _I got really confused. Especially since it was written in Yuchi, a language that only 5 old people in Oklahoma speak. They didn't speak English either, so it was rather hard to communicate with them to get them to understand what I was trying to ask. And to understand what they were translating. **(A/N Just so you know, this is a real language, and as of 2007 only 5 elderly people in Oklahoma spoke it. I don't know if they are still alive or not, or whether or not they spoke English.)**

But I'm awesome, so somehow, through some odd sign language and weird but fortunate miscommunications, I finally got it. Not that it did me much good.

But when I got my assignment, and I was told who to kill, it clicked in. I wasn't supposed to kill them. Well okay. Then why go at all?

I had tried asking Mitch, but then I remembered what he said about the chip. And besides, I wasn't 100 percent sure it was him who was giving me these notes. Or who wanted me to remember. Remember what exactly? Well gee, if I knew that I wouldn't be in this predicament right now.

So I had continued on as if nothing had happened. I trained normally, followed orders like a good teenager. And when the time had come, I had flown off to "kill" my targets. Which, I realize now, I still don't know why I had to pretend to kill.

When my father told me I had until Friday, I knew it was him who was giving me all the notes and all the hints. Because I'd never before had a time limit. I always killed when I was ready and came back when I felt like it. It was that final clue, one that not even the Director would be able to pick up, which would allow us to meet.

This brought me back here. To the present. I checked my watch, realizing that my little drift off into nowhere land cost me about 45 minutes. It's a lot to explain. And that was just the shortened version.

In about 15 minutes, if I was lucky, which I never am, this group of supposedly dead mutants, would wake up and find their "friend" who had just tried to kill them standing here, nearly powerless, confused, and we'd resume the fight. And I certainly wouldn't be able to pull off the same trick twice, so either they'd die, I'd die, we'd both die, or they'd bore me to death trying to help me figure out who I am. Which I guess fits under the category I die. Because I don't negotiate well. If they haven't figured that out once, then they are too stupid for their own good.

I felt a headache pulling at the back of my mind, so instead of sticking around, or jumping into the air, I walked off in the opposite direction of my father.

I knew I'd have to face them eventually. But I didn't know why. I didn't even know why I needed to remember.

But I guess that's the point.

Quietly, I trudged on through the forest, my footsteps making little to no sound, for I knew they'd be waking up at anytime.

I hadn't even noticed that the few strands of hair that framed my face had turned black.

**Fang's POV**

_I opened my eyes to the sounds of whimpering. It was nearly silent, muffled by something. I was still so sleepy that it was hard to tell who it was. After a few seconds, my surroundings kicked in and I pushed back the covers and got out of bed. _

_I winced a little at the cold floor, but made my way over to Faten's bed anyway._

"_Faten. Faten, why are you crying?" I asked, sitting down on the bed next to the lump in the cover._

"…"

_Sighing, I pulled back the covers, revealing my little sister, curled in a ball. Her black hair was covering her face, but I could see a wet spot where her face was, so I knew she had been crying for a while. _

"_I don't have telepathy you know." I told her, pushing the hair away from her cheek. She sat up and wiped a tear off her cheek._

"_I don't either." She said, hiccupping. We leaned back against her wall, pulling the covers over our legs._

_I rubbed the spot just beneath the base of her neck, occasionally murmuring things like "it'll be okay." After a while, her little shoulders stopped shaking and she rubbed her eyes. She brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them._

"_Why were you crying?" my little sister never cried. _

"_Oh it was awful Farris, awful. I had the most terrible dream. We were older, way older than I've ever dreamed before, and we were fighting and there was a lot of blood and fire and you… you…" she burst into tears again, burying her face into hands._

_I put my arms around her and pulled her into a hug, running my fingers through her hair. I know what she was about to say. I had died in her dream. She's never seen anyone die in her dreams before._

"_There, there Faten. It's alright. I'm not going to die. Okay? It was just a dream. Just a dream. I'm still here, with you, right now. So please, don't cry anymore." I told her, putting my best brotherly voice on._

_We stayed like that for awhile, and she started to quiet down, her hiccups fading, and her sobs becoming softer. Eventually they became non-existent, and she fell asleep, curled up against me. _

_I got up to go back to bed, feeling rather tired myself, but a hand reached out and clasped itself firmly around my wrist. I looked over my shoulder at my sister's half closed eyes, which still managed to hold the same intelligence beyond her 4 years in her sleep as they did when she was awake. _

"_Don't leave me." she said, so softly, even my trained ears weren't sure they had heard her. But even so I smiled knowingly, and sat down amongst the pillows on her bed. As soon as I sat down she was out again, and she knew I wouldn't get up. So I fell asleep, sitting alongside my sister._

_The next morning woke up and Faten was staring at me intently._

"_You didn't leave."_

"_I don't plan on it either."_

"_But you will. Or I will."_

_I blinked and stared at her in confusion. She got up and walked to her dresser and picked up a marker. On her calendar, she flipped through the months and circled a day. I got up to look at it. She glared at me, a glare I had never seen before. She dropped the calendar and hid it behind her back._

"_Don't touch it."_

"_What are you talking about? Why can't I look?"_

"_One of us is leaving. I don't know when, I don't know why. But one of us is leaving."_

"_How do you know?"_

_She looked at me, her eyes vacant, and she looked almost ghostly. _

"_They keep telling me the time is running out. Someone is planning something. It's bad. They're bad. And the time is running out. And one of us is going to leave."_

**Me: So yes, no? I know I didn't explain a lot, but it fits somewhere else in the plot and so I couldn't put it in here. But I tried to explain it somewhat, so at least it wasn't as confusing. **

**Rebbie: She probably just ended up confusing you more.**

**Me: Shut up. And how did you like the flashback? This chapter like sort of explained this part of the story. The chapters might get longer now, based on how much info I can cram into one chapter without overload.**

**Rebbie: Reviews are lovely. I rather did enjoy this chapter, although it was a bit of a dramatic change in mood from the start to the end. Oh wells. Review please!**


	3. Pinky Promise

**Me: I'm not gonna bother with the excuses. Just read the chapter and don't hate me.**

**Rebbie: For once, she hasn't wasted your time. We can't be having that. I'll make an excuse for her. She was attacked by flying gummy bears. With flaming swords and pink tutus. They flew down from the heavens and danced around singing the Pokémon theme song. They proceeded to take Venom hostage, and she had to defeat the evil gummy bear lord in order to escape. It involved difficult karaoke contests and an even one powerful DDR match, but she won and escaped, and the gummy bears have sworn to leave plant earth alone. They can't say anything about sour patch kids though…**

**Me: Because that's totally believable. **

**Rebbie: Isn't it? **

**Me: And I thought I was the crazy one…**

**Max's POV**

_I was resting, somewhat peacefully, in the corner of my room. My boring white room. In which I was chained to the wall. It was a fairly long chain, allowing for some movement around the room, but not much. Which was fine for me. Most of the time I was too sore after my long days of experiments and tests to care about how far I moved. Or whether or not I could._

_Right now, my tired body was curled in a ball. I was sore all over. They had made me run on a treadmill for a really long time, and even when I couldn't breathe, they didn't let me stop. And then they had burned my feet when I had finally stopped, to try and get me to get back up, but I was too tired. They had finally brought me back here._

_So now I had to wait until they decided it was time for more tests. I probably had a few hours. And Jeb would be coming soon, hopefully, with food. Jeb was a nice white coat. He liked me. He helped me, but he still had to be bad because it was the job. He just wasn't as bad. He brought me extra portions of food, and sometimes a pillow or a blanket, which would last a few days before it got confiscated._

_My room was suddenly filled with a bright light as the door opened. I looked up, expecting Jeb, but instead a few white coats and some Erasers walked in. I so did not need this right now. I stood up on shaky legs, placing my tiny hands on my bruised hips._

"_Can I help you?" I asked, my little voice nowhere near menacing as I hoped. The trembling of my legs didn't help either, and though I was ready to collapse, I stood my ground._

_They paid no attention to me, and not so gently shoved me aside. I crumpled to the ground, and tried to stand back up, but my already bruised and battered body was having none of it. So, dignity less, I crawled back to my corner._

_The white coats attached a chain to the wall opposite mine, walked outside, and then came back in dragging a kicking and screaming boy._

_The boy looked to be about my age, and he had really pretty black hair that was kind of messy and raggedly cut. His skin was tannish, sort of dark. He was wearing the same icky white pajamas as me, though his seemed to be from a different ward, because they had a different symbol on the corner._

"_Let go of me! Jerks! Let me go! Get off!" He screamed, punching and kicking, and I have to say he knew how to fight. The punches were well thrown, the kicks well aimed. But it was useless. The white coats had already secured the chain around his ankle. They dropped him to the ground and were out of the room before he could get up again._

_It was then that he turned and seemed to notice me, sitting cross-legged and staring at him, in the corner. His eyes met mine. They were dark, and bloodshot. He had been crying recently, but not from pain, because I could see no visible injuries. Something in his eyes told me he was hurting emotionally._

"_Hi." I said. He took a step back, but hit wall. Not out of panic, but more because I don't think he had expected me to talk._

"_Who are you?" he asked, but it was more out of curiosity than fear._

"_My name is Max. Maximum, actually. I have wings. This is my room." I said. It was more than he asked, but I could see it was what he wanted to know._

"_I have wings too. And I think this is our room now." He said calmly, warming up to me almost instantly._

_I smiled. He smiled back at me and sat down. We remained in silence for awhile, just watching each other. But I think we learned more by watching than by saying anything._

"_What's your favorite color?" He asked randomly. I thought about. I have never had a reason to have a favorite color. There's nothing here that's colored, or that I can have, that I can favor above something else._

"_Blue. And yours?" _

"_Black. I like blue too. Like the sky."_

"_Exactly. But we can't fly here. They don't let us. I've never flown before." I said sadly. _

"_I have. It's fun. The wind rushes through your hair and your feathers, and you can do all sorts of tricks and everyone below you is so small, it's so free." He said. I looked at him in surprise. He must be from a different lab, I've never been allowed fly._

"_Max! I promise one day you and I are going to fly together." He shouted, and I jumped. Then I started laughing. He certainly was a different character than I had expected._

"_Okay. We'll fly together. You better keep that promise. I would love to fly with you. It sounds like a lot of fun."_

_We both smiled again. And I made one of my snap decisions._

_I stood up, shaking, resting one hand on the wall. My feet killed from being burned, and I tried resting on the heels but it only somewhat helped. I took slow, painful steps toward him, but could only get as far as the middle of the wall before my chain stopped._

"_Your turn." I whispered, sinking back to floor, breathing hard. That much work on my overtired and sore body cost too much energy._

_His walk to the middle took a lot less time due to his seemingly good health and uninjured body. He sat down beside me, and looked at me with concern, I shrugged him off._

"_Too many tests. I am only 4. Hey. I've been talking to you, and I don't even know your name yet. Silly me."_

"_It's Fa-" he started, but his eyes went blank. I snapped my fingers in front of them and got no response. After a few moments he blinked and looked at me. The bloodshot look had faded now, and his eyes came back, looking more reserved than they had before. _

"_Fang."_

"_Well Fang," I said, holding up my pinky finger. "You are my first friend ever. I will pinky promise to protect you and be there for you at all costs and all times, even though I'm only 4, I do think I can do that. And if you can pinky promise we will fly together one day, and that you and I can be very good friends, I will do everything I can to make sure you never cry again, like you had before you came. Because you and I, I think we need each other. And I want to be there for you."_

_Fang stared at me a second then smiled. His pinky wrapped mine. "I promise."_

_I smiled and sighed. "Good thing you did, because that speech would have been a waste of time if you didn't. Well, we should rest; Jeb should arrive with food soon. And then a day of tests. But Fang, I think we can make it."_

_He just nodded. We sat there, backs against the wall, resting against each other, pretending as if for a few moments, we were just 2 ordinary children, without wings.  
_

**Me: It's short, and for such a delay, I know, it should be longer. But I have my reasons, personal, as to why it's taken so long. Hope you liked it. I know they don't sound 4, but they are avian-Americans, so they are genetically different, so I've decided they mature faster. Plus through all those hardships, yeah.**

**Rebbie: Shut up Venom, you bore them. Review. We know you hated the wait, feel free to vent. But please review, because even though there was a wait, we still need to know how we did.**

**Me: We? I typed it.**

**Rebbie: Exactly. So if it sucks, blame her.**

**Me: I hate you.**

**Rebbie: No you don't. You hate high school. And time. But not me. And not the people who review.**


	4. Reflections And Familiars

**Me: Sorry. I had midterms, and then someone close to me died so I have been feeling really down on top of being busy. **

**Rebbie: But she passed all of them and made first honors again, and she's back to her old self and its vacation so she's going to update!**

**Me: … You could've just skipped to the update part. They don't need to know, or probably care about, my personal life.**

**Rebbie: Yada yada yada, here's the next chapter. **

**Me: Talking to you is pointless…**

**Raven's POV**

I scratched mindlessly at the back of my head. It wasn't even itchy. Has that ever happened to you? You scratch somewhere, even though it's not itchy? It's like an instinct. When in doubt, scratch mindlessly.

There's also the ramble mindlessly instinct, but let's not get into that one.

Occasionally I'd scratch my arm or my fingers would twitch. My whole body seemed alert and antsy, unable to stay still. But the back of my head in particular was where my hand kept being drawn back to. It wasn't on the outside that was bothering me. Something inside my head, a tug in my mind, that kept causing me to scratch. This tug, I wasn't sure if I was supposed to like it or not. Right now, all I knew for sure was that it was making me scratch the hell out of my head.

I lowered my hand for thousandth time, and opened my eyes to look at my surroundings. What seemed like ages ago I had closed my eyes and let my other senses lead me. It was pretty easy. All I had to do was focus on the vibrations being filtered through the ground and the air. My feet could pick up anything on the ground and guide me around it and my ears and skin could do the same through the air. I could smell anything within a mile, and I could even filter out certain smells, although I'm not sure why. What's even creepier, if I opened my mouth, I could taste the smells I was smelling. But that's often unpleasant.

Of course, this only happens if I close my eyes and focus. Which I can rarely do.

My surroundings were not that much different than they had been for the last… let's see… 3 hours. Tall spindly pine trees, small meek bushes, a few large, some medium, and some small grey and dull, albeit ominous and lonesome looking rocks. There was little to no animal life. I don't think I saw another creature since my journey started. It was very boring, depressing, and overall just a… hollow place. It took up space but it itself was empty.

Are we sure this isn't myself we're talking about?

Max and the others had probably long since woken up. I wonder if they want to kill me. I'd want to kill me if I had just tried to kill me. Although, I've never been in such a circumstance. Or, at least, as far as I can remember.

I could probably stop and rest now, without the risk of being caught by anyone. In a desolate place like this, I doubted there _was_ anyone. Except for me, of course.

I sat down abruptly, not caring that I made a rather loud bang, with my back against a tree. For a few moments I sat there in silence, listening to the forest. Only there was nothing in the forest to hear. Then I brought my sword from is sheath and held it out in front me.

The girl in the carefully polished blade stared at me from her prison. Her brown eyes, probably bright and playful once, were old and tired, holding knowledge and wisdom far beyond what they should have. There was a faint scar from the end of her eyebrow, trailing to her neck and under her chin, coming up just slightly on the other cheek. I always wanted to ask her how she got it, but she could not speak. Her mouth, every time I looked at her, was scowling, but forcefully. Like she was trying to be fierce and intimidating, when she really didn't want to be. I wondered if she smiled, would that, too, be forced?

Her hair was different now. There were a few black strands falling around her face, framing it. But the rest was blonde, like always. Long, blonde, and lifeless. It was hair millions of girls probably dreamed of having. And yet her head just seemed heavy from the burden of each tiny lifeless strand. Lifeless, just like her. The dried blood and bruises on her face showed power, showed determination, showed unwillingness to back down in the face of danger. She was a tough one, not someone to mess with. But they couldn't hide the lost and lonely look in her eyes. She was trapped inside the other world, the reflected world. Just like her real life mirror image was trapped inside this world.

I was lonely. I had no one. My dad abandoned me to find my own way while he helped pretend I was dead. No one in the world knew I existed, that I knew of and could turn to. Max and those kids back there, they certainly seemed to know me. But I didn't know them. I didn't know who they were or why they knew me, or even why they would care for someone like me. And even if I were to try and figure it out, they definitely wouldn't want me now.

And I was definitely lost. I knew nothing about anything. I was lucky I'd made it this far without breaking down. I didn't know where to go from here, or even what to do. I didn't know what my purpose was, how to go about doing anything. And I didn't know, should the situation arise, what to do if I ran into Max again.

I could just sit here for the rest of my life, and the world would probably move on without me without significant damage. Probably without any damage at all. If nobody knows me, nobody's going to miss me if I suddenly went missing.

I stared at my reflection for another few seconds, asking her what I should do, as if reflections can talk, when their images can't even.

Before my eyes, the reflection changed, and I was no longer staring at myself. Instead, I was staring at the delicate face of a doll. No, not a doll. But her features were so precise, so beautiful, so fragile in appearance, and her nose was slightly rounded, like a porcelain doll. Her cheeks were also porcelain white and smooth and flawless. Her eyes were a light blue-grey, periwinkle almost, and they were almost blinding with happiness and…love. Her hair was blonde, like mine, but a paler blonde, a gentler blonde, and it was blowing gently around her face as if there was a wind inside my sword with her.

She seemed so familiar. Like I had met her before.

"Oh dear, it does seem you need helpful nudge." She said. Her voice was sweet and gentle, and matched her face nicely. She smiled at me, and I nearly dropped the sword in shock at the love and kindness that I felt starting to wash over me.

I opened my mouth stupidly, then closed it, then opened it, then closed it, feeling like a fish.

The lady in my sword laughed a little.

"Listen. Normally we don't interfere. But you're a dire case, so my higher ups have made an exception. I know you're confused right now, but in a few minutes, a cat will find you. This cat is going to help you okay? This cat has a split tail, is tan colored, and each tail has 2 black rings around it. When she wants to fly with you, she can grow big enough for people to ride, and can fly. Trust her." The lady said, smiling at me again. Her eyes looked a little worried for a moment, but it passed.

"I have to go now, Raven. Trust the cat. Her name is Fray." The image in my sword rippled like water and then I was staring into my own confused eyes.

What the hell was that all about? I know I've seen her before. And Fray. I've heard that name. It's the name of the cat, but something in my head told me it was that lady's name as well.

Sighing, I put my sword on the ground next to me, and scratched at the tugging at the back of my head. Drawing my knees up under my chin, I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around them.

After a few moments of silence, there was a light thud, a whoosh of air, and then something prodded my leg. I lifted up my head to see the cutest little face only mere inches from own.

_Why, hello._

Periwinkle blue eyes stared back at me.

"Mrrow?"

**Me: yes? No? I tried. **

**Rebbie: I like it. Its eerie, and sort of depressing, but comical in way. And it had a lot of hints and stuff.**

**Me: … you like something I did… I might go into shock…**

**Rebbie: yes well, let's all review first please!**

**Me: ……………… X_X**

**Rebbie: … We've lost her.**


	5. Important

**Okay Hi. I am terribly sorry I haven't updated in like, forever. But my other story has taken off so well that I've been working on that. It's nearing its close, because the plotline is coming to its main turning point, and then everything should really be fast from there. So if you can bear with me just a little bit longer, I promise you I will have this story up and running again soon. I have not, I repeat, I HAVE NOT abandoned this story. I have high hopes for it, whether or not anyone continues to follow through with reading it after my long absence. I just wanted to apologize deeply for not having updated in so long. AS soon as my other story is finished, I will continue with this one. I will not start another project, until this story is finished, I swear it. I WILL update. Don't give up hope on me yet.**

**Sincerely, with much optimism,**

**VenomShadowCatt**


End file.
